Eres el amor de mi inmortal vida
by Yuuna12
Summary: Marceline, una vampiro a la que le rompieron el corazón, decide no volver a sufrir tras una decepción amorosa de parte de su ex-novio, pero, su repentina llegada a La Tierra de Aaa ¿La hará cambiar de opinión? Entren y lean. MarcelinexMarshall Lee P.D: Contenido de Lemmon. Lo sé, no es el mejor summary, pero denle una oportunidad n.n
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! al que esté leyendo esto o que por error vino a parar a este fic n_n Este es mi segundo fic y esta vez de Hora de Aventura, es sobre Marceline, mi personaje favorito de HDA, en este fic, Finn tiene 19 y Marceline tiene 1000 años aproximadamente xD Realmente espero que les guste y lo disfruten, bueno ya no los aburro más :3**

**Empecemos….**

Cap. 1

_Prólogo…_

_~Marceline POV~_

Han pasado 6 años desde que me mudé con mi padre, Hunson Abadeer, nuestra relación de padre e hija ha mejorado mucho, desde que mamá murió... y el incidente de las papas..., después de todo, vivir en la nocheosfera no fue tan malo como pensé, pasar tiempo con papá ha ayudado, pero..., extraño mucho a Finn y Jake, mis amigos, recuerdo que fue difícil para mí separarme de ellos, solíamos salir de aventuras juntos, ellos eran tan divertidos, cuando los conocí ya no me sentía tan sola en mi inmortal vida como antes, tengo tantas ganas de verlos, en especial a Finn, mi mejor amigo, ya que Jake salía muy seguido con su novia unicornio, y nos dejaba a Finn y a mí solos en repetidas ocasiones, confieso haber sentido algo por él, pero con el tiempo descubrí que eso nunca podría ser, de todos modos, a Finn yo le gustaba solo como una amiga y nada más, yo no iba a confundirlo con mis sentimientos, él vivía enamorado de la "Dulce Princesa"..., por cierto, hace unos meses Finn me envió una carta, donde decía que él y la chiclosa ya eran novios, por un lado me puse un poco triste, pero, por otro estaba contenta de que Finn fuera feliz..., espero que ella no le haga daño... Y sepa corresponder a sus sentimientos, no quiero que Finn salga lastimado, como lo fui yo.

Recuerdo, que me prometí no volver a sufrir por amor, después de lo que ocurrió con el idiota de Ash y... Bonnibel, mi supuesta "mejor amiga", yo..., realmente creí que él me amaba, pero solo jugó conmigo y mis sentimientos, la verdad no me gusta hablar de eso, me trae malos recuerdos...

En fin, estoy tan feliz porque en unas semanas volveré a Ooo y podré visitar a Finn y Jake, aunque solo un par días, ya que mi padre quiere que me mude a... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! Ya lo recordé, me mudaré a la tierra de Aaa, no sé por qué, pero, me suena muy familiar, me pregunto cómo serán las personas allí, espero poder adaptarme, no me preocupo mucho porque Aaa no queda muy lejos de Ooo, así que podré ir de visita frecuentemente, ¿Cuánto habrá crecido Finn? Total, él ahora tiene 19. ¡Estoy tan ansiosa, no puedo esperar!

_~Fin del POV~_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas, el día de regresar a Ooo había llegado y Marceline, estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa, mientras alistaba su equipaje, su melodiosa voz entonaba una canción:

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last _

_Wake me up when september ends_

_like my fathers come to pass _

_seven years has gone so fast _

_Wake me up when september ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars _

_drenched in my pain again _

_becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests _

_but never forgets what I lost _

_Wake me up when september ends… _

-¡Ah! ¿Qué más debo empacar?- Se preguntó Marceline, mientras miraba sus maletas color rojo encendido. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido negro, con un atractivo escote sin tirantes, el vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, este acentuaba su cintura y su escultural cuerpo, ella había cambiado físicamente, ya no tenía su delgado cuerpo de antes, sus caderas se habían ensanchado, con un vientre plano, sus pechos ahora eran mucho más grandes que antes, eran enormes, lo que la hacían ver más atractiva y su sedoso y desordenado cabello negro azabache, estaba más largo, en fin, ella estaba hermosa y sexy, pero, ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la vampiro divertida, graciosa, salvaje, amable y gentil, aunque ella no lo reconociera.

-Marcy, hija ¿Estas lista?- Llamó su padre desde el piso de abajo de donde se encontraba Marceline.

-Sí, papá, en un momento bajo.-Respondió Marceline, con voz calmada- Tengo mi ropa, mi bajo-hacha, guitarra, reproductor de música, mmm...siento que falta algo..., ¡Hambo! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ti?-Dijo Marceline, mientras tomaba y abrazaba cariñosamente al oso de peluche.

-Bueno, espero no olvidar nada...- Se dijo a sí misma, dándole una última revisada a sus maletas.

-¿Marcy necesitas ayuda?- Le preguntó su padre, mientras le desordenaba el cabello. Marceline solo soltó una risita.

-Mmm...Sí, ¿me ayudas a llevar estas maletas?- Respondió Marceline.

-Claro, Marcy.-Dijo su padre, mientras tomaba las maletas rojas de Marceline y se dirigía a la sala.-Gracias, papá.-Antes de que su papá se fuera Marceline le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, este sonrió.

-No hay de qué- Dijo, con una sonrisa mientras se iba a la sala.

-Extrañaré esto...- Se dijo Marceline, observando su habitación en la que había estado los últimos seis años. Flotó hacia las escaleras con su bajo-hacha, para dirigirse al primer piso donde estaba su padre esperándola.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó su papá, flotando hacia ella.

-Sí, papá- Respondió Marceline, ansiosa.

-Estas ansiosa por llegar a Ooo ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó su padre, con interés.

-No..., bueno...sí, extraño Ooo- Respondió Marceline, con una risita nerviosa.

-Es por el humano... ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó su papá, haciendo que pusiera nerviosa a Marceline.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no, papá! Finn es solo mi amigo...- Respondió una Marceline avergonzada, sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron de un leve color carmín, pero con tristeza en sus últimas palabras. Su padre notó esto y trató de animarla.

-Me alegro, no dejaría que ese mortal pretendiera a mi hija- Replicó su padre, cariñoso, en un tono que hizo que Marceline sonriera y se animara.

-Te quiero papá...- Dijo Marceline, con voz cálida mientras lo abrazaba. Ella tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero, en realidad era muy cariñosa y amable.

-Yo también, Marcy..., quiero darte algo...- Le dijo su papá, correspondiéndole el cálido abrazo. Después de separarse de ella, fue a la cocina y saco una misteriosa caja, Marceline lo miró curiosa.

-Marceline..., perdón por lo de las papas...- Dijo su papá, apenado, mientras le mostraba la misteriosa caja y la abría.

-¡Mis papas! Papá, no tenías que hacer esto...gracias- Dijo Marceline, agradecida, mientras tomaba las papas.

-Yo..., las guarde, sabía que te gustaban y...las calenté porque estaban frías, así que quise dártelas...- Replicó su papá. Marceline le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te extrañare, Marcy...- Le dijo su padre, cariñoso, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Yo también, papá... ¿Estas llorando?- Preguntó Marceline, viéndole el rostro a su padre.

-No, en mi ojo entró una piedra, eso es todo- Respondió su padre, Marceline nunca había visto llorar a su papá, excepto, la vez en que su madre falleció, desde ese día él y Marceline se distanciaron y casi nunca se veían. Marceline lo abrazó y sintió que sus hermosos ojos carmesí, también se humedecían.

-¿Marcy, estas llorando?- Preguntó su padre, abrazándola, con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

-Fue una piedra...- Respondió ella, los dos soltaron una risita y se secaron las lágrimas.

-Es hora de partir, Marcy- Dijo su padre.

-Sí, vamos- Replicó ella, guardando sus papas y tomando su bajo-hacha. Marceline y su padre salieron de la casa con dos sombrillas en mano y sus maletas.

_-Extrañaré esta casa..., extrañaré a papá..._- Pensó ella, melancólica, mientras, miraba la luna y las estrellas del oscuro y hermoso cielo azul, en ese momento ella recordaba Ooo.

-Marcy, será mejor que nos vallamos a Ooo, antes de que el sol salga- Dijo su padre, transformándose en un murciélago gigante, Marceline asintió y al igual que su padre tomó la forma de un murciélago gigante, tomaron las maletas y salieron de la nocheosfera y se dirigieron a su próximo destino, Ooo.

El viaje duró unas horas, mientras Marceline y Hunson volaban; hablaban sobre la mudanza a Aaa y sobre lo que pasaría cuando Marceline llegue a Ooo, su padre, por su parte, también extrañaría a Marceline, ya que, los seis años que había pasado con ella, les habían sido insuficientes para decirle cuanto la quería, pero, Marceline ya tenía mil años, aunque pareciese de dieciocho, y ella debía independizarse nuevamente.

-Marceline, tus cosas ya llegaron a Aaa, en cuanto encuentres un lugar donde vivir puedes recogerlas y acomodarte. Marcy deberías buscar esposo- Le dijo su papá.

-Papá, yo aún no quiero casarme- Replicó ella, con voz seria.

-Está bien, respeto tu decisión, pero, no quiero que estés sola el resto de tu vida- Dijo su papá, con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, te tengo a ti y a mis amigos, nunca estaré sola...- Dijo ella, observando a su padre con cariño.

-Está bien, Marcy- Respondió su padre, con voz calmada.

-¡Mira, ya llegamos a Ooo!- Dijo Marceline, muy emocionada, mientras señalaba un letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos a Ooo". El sol, saldría pronto, así que, Marceline ya debía irse. Su padre la miró con tristeza.

-Adiós Marceline, cuídate mucho...- Le dijo su padre, melancólico.

-Adiós papá, te quiero...- Dijo Marceline, mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida, ella también estaba triste porque ya no pasaría tiempo con su papá, pero también estaba feliz porque vería a sus mejores amigos.

-Yo también te quiero, siempre serás la monstruito de papá...- Dijo su padre, dándole un beso en la frente y desordenándole un poco el cabello.-Es hora de irme, ya va a amanecer-Se despidió dejando las maletas de Marceline, en el suelo.

-Adiós papá...- Susurró Marceline, mientras veía silenciosa a su papá alejarse y desaparecer en la entre la espesa niebla.

_*En la tierra de Ooo*_

-Bueno, dejaré mi equipaje en mi vieja casa y después... ¡A visitar a Finn y Jake!- Exclamó Marceline, alegre.

-¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!- Decía Marceline, mientras volaba hacía su vieja casa, pasando el bosque. No demoró mucho en llegar allí, se detuvo y se dirigió a la entrada.

-Mi vieja casa..., sigue como la dejé- Dijo ella, contemplando detenidamente su casa, que le traía tantos recuerdos. Entró y la vio completamente vacía, todos sus muebles ya estaban en Aaa, pero, había una caja, ella la vio curiosa, se preguntaba que contenía y se aproximó a abrirla. De ella, sacó un grueso libro, estaba lleno de polvo y era de color café oscuro. Lo limpió y se dio cuenta que era un álbum de fotografías, abrió el álbum, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a mirar las fotos, curiosa.

-Ash..., ese imbécil... ¿Por qué, tuvo que hacerme esto...?- Dijo Marceline, depresiva, mientras veía una foto en la que salía ella y Ash, cuando estaban juntos, empezó a recordarlo y sintió que sus ojos se inundaban.

-No..., no voy a llorar, menos si es por él...- Se dijo a sí misma con voz quebraba, trataba de contener el llanto, pero, con tan solo recordarlo, ella se llenaba de tristeza. Siguió mirando las fotos, la mayoría eran de ella y Ash, después se encontró con fotos de Bonnibel, cuando eran buenas amigas, ella las observó melancólica, sin embargo, esas fotografías no les traían buenos recuerdos, pero, luego observó unas fotos de Finn, Jake y ella, lo cual la animaron y alegraron, en su rostro se dibujaba una linda sonrisa.

Marceline estaba tan distraída, que no se percató de que ya había amanecido, se había pasado horas viendo sus fotografías y ya era casi mediodía, rápidamente cerró el álbum y se levantó del suelo, por suerte, no había mucho sol, en Ooo ya empezaba el otoño y ella ya no necesitaría el paraguas para salir.

-¡Ya amaneció! Si no me apuro se me hará tarde para visitar a Finn y Jake- Se dijo Marceline, apurada y ansiosa. Cepilló su largo y sedoso cabello negro suavemente y tomó un abrigo oscuro que cubría su bello cuerpo. Rápidamente salió de su casa para ir volando hacia la casa del árbol del héroe, esta no quedaba muy lejos, por lo que ella llegaría en unos minutos. El viento azotaba su larga cabellera y ella mientras se aproximaba podía divisar la casa del árbol, anteriormente suya, emocionada se detuvo para dirigirse a la entrada. Marceline tocó la puerta impacientemente.

-Toc…., toc…- Oyó un joven de cabellos dorados, de ojos azules como el cielo, alto y atractivo, mientras se dirigía a la entrada se preguntaba quién podría ser. Abrió lentamente y vio por la puerta entre abierta.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó él, pero, se dio con la sorpresa de que afuera no había nadie, de pronto, se sorprendió por un ruido dentro de su casa, a lo cual él se volvió y saco su espada de sangre de demonio.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Volvió a preguntar, con voz seria y firme, apuntando con su espada. El ruido extraño se volvió a oír otra vez, pero, esta vez acompañado de unas simpáticas risitas que les parecieron familiares.

**Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado **

**¿Quién habrá hecho el misterioso ruido? Creo que es demasiado obvio xD**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá una sorpresa…. O eso creo.**

**¡Bye y gracias por leer! **

**Un Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola =^ - ^=**

**Por fin, terminé este capítulo, créanme que no ha sido nada fácil u.u**

**Perdonen la demora, es la escuela xD. **

**Espero y les guste…**

Cap. 2

_En el capítulo anterior..._

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Volvió a preguntar, con voz seria y firme, apuntando con su espada. El ruido extraño se volvió a oír otra vez, pero, esta vez acompañado de unas simpáticas risitas que les parecieron familiares.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De repente, una voz familiar para Finn, se oyó en la casa.

-¿Comó está mi héroe favorito de pacotilla?- Preguntó Marceline, sonriente y con voz alegre y emocionada por ver lo crecido que estaba Finn, su mejor amigo a quién no había visto desde hace 6 años. Finn, vestía una camiseta color celeste, unos pantalones cortos, botas negras, lo de siempre pero decidió no ponerse su típico gorro con orejas de oso, dejando ver su rubio cabello algo desordenado. Él ahora era alto, guapo, con cuadritos marcados en el abdomen y musculoso, pero no muy exageradamente.

Finn se volvió hacia ella y la miró deslumbrado, de pies a cabeza. Marceline había cambiado, estaba más hermosa que antes. Él quedó embobado mirándola, sin palabras, haciendo que empezara a ruborizarse al ver su bello rostro y su bien formado cuerpo.

-Finn ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Marceline, al ver que Finn no respondía y se sonrojaba como loco.

-¡M-marcy, eres tú, has vuelto!- Exclamó Finn, saliendo de su trance, feliz y sorprendido de ver a Marceline.

Finn, no sabía el por qué, pero, no podía dejar de observar a Marceline y a su irresistible escote, sin tener que sonrojarse o ponerse nervioso.

_-¡Finn, maldito pervertido! ¿¡Qué estas mirando!? ¡Marceline te matará!- Pensó él, maldiciéndose por dentro, de no poder quitar la mirada de allí._

-¡Wow! ¡Marcy, has cambiado mucho, qué bien te ves!- Exclamó Finn, nervioso, mientras veía a Marceline.

-Gracias. Tú también has cambiado Finn, recuerdo que antes eras más bajo- Replicó Marceline, con voz graciosa.

-Jaja, pues sí- Rio Finn.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!- Exclamó Marceline, feliz, se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó cariñosamente, Finn se sorprendió por su repentino abrazo y lo correspondió mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

De repente, Finn realizó un movimiento brusco, que hizo que enterrara la cara en los abundantes y suaves senos de Marceline, haciendo que este empezara a hervir por dentro y se pusiera más rojo que un tomate, tenía miedo de que Marceline lo asesinara por esto que acababa de hacer, pero él realmente lo estaba disfrutando, para su buena suerte, ella estaba tan feliz, abrazándolo fuertemente, que no se percató. Nunca se imaginó que ese provocativo lugar que sin querer había estado observando con lujuria y deseo, fuese tan amplio, cálido y cómodo, él se sentía en el mismo cielo, sentía un calor que parecía estar en un horno, se estaba excitando, estaba como loco, no quería que ese momento tan glorioso llegara a su fín y en eso sintió como un bulto sobresalía de sus pantalones con apuro.

-_ ¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué ahora!? Esto se siente tan bien y...- Pensó Finn, estaba desesperado, no tenía idea de lo que le diría a ella cuando notara esto. _En eso, Marceline sintió el "amiguito" en la entrepierna de Finn, totalmente sonrojada, vio su rostro ardiente entre sus pechos y rompiendo el abrazo, rápidamente se separó de él, haciendo que Finn casi se cayera de cara.

Los dos se sonrojaron mucho, se miraban de reojo una que otra vez y un silencio terriblemente incómodo, que parecía eterno invadió el hogar del héroe. Finn pensaba con qué cara miraría a Marceline, después de ese "incomodo" accidente.

-Perdóname, Marcy..., yo no debí- Dijo Finn, rompiendo el hielo, apenado, con la cara cayéndosele de vergüenza, sin saber que más decir.

-No, perdoname a mí...- Interrumpió ella, igualmente apenada y con las mejillas pálidas tornadas de un color carmín intenso y bajando la cabeza.

-Finn…, yo te extrañ- Pero la vampiresa fue interrumpida por el humano, que la acorraló contra la pared, dejando sus cuerpos a muy poca distancia, en una posición bastante comprometedora, ellos dos empezaron a sentir un bochorno de calor, que parecían estar a más de 1000 grados, las mejillas de Finn empezaban a sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaban y al parecer a Marceline le pasaba lo mismo.

-_¡Vamos Finn! ¡Si no lo haces ahora, no lo harás nunca!-_ Pensaba él, indeciso, mientras que sus ojos azules miraban fijamente, a los hermosos ojos carmesí de Marceline, que trataban de desviar su mirada, ella estaba tan sorprendida por la reacción de Finn que no podía pronunciar palabra.

Marceline trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero fue en vano, ya que Finn se había vuelto más fuerte, apretando sus muñecas y su cuerpo contra la pared. Entonces, Finn empezó a acercar su rostro y su cuerpo, lentamente al de Marceline, sintiendo cada vez más su respiración chocar contra sus labios, olía su embriagante fragancia a fresas que emanaba de su cuerpo, con tan solo unos pocos milímetros de distancia. Marceline sentía la calidez de su rostro sonrojado, trataba de moverse pero no podía, él seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa seductora, Marceline no podía evitar sonrojarse y empezar a acalorarse.

-¡F-finn..., t-tú realmente n-no quieres hacer e-esto c-conmigo!- Tartamudeó Marceline, mirando nerviosamente a Finn, esta vez no era ella quién lo sorprendía, sino, al reves.

-Te equivocas Marcy...-Le dijo Finn, con voz seductora que hizo que un notorio rubor aparezca en las mejillas de Marceline.

-¡Pero Finn! ¡N-nosotros solo s-somos amig- Exclamó la vampira, pero, nuevamente fue interrumpida por el humano, quién esta vez apretó sus labios, con impaciencia contra los de ella.

Finn sintió sus suaves y dulces labios tan irresistibles, Marceline puso resistencia y quedó completamente sorprendida sin saber qué hacer, pero por un momento se preguntó que se sentiría probar los labios de la persona que alguna vez había amado y fue cuando se dejó llevar por ese caluroso momento y accedió, consiguiendo un gemido de Finn. Él, la agarró de su bien delineada cintura, apretándola contra él, incitándolo más y esta, instintivamente, puso sus brazos alrededor de su nuca, sin separarse del beso. El héroe saboreaba el apasionado momento que tenía con Marceline, quería devorar su boca y sentir su delicioso y dulce sabor, dando lugar a su lengua que pedía entrada, impacientemente, en la boca de la bella vampira. Marceline, después de tanta insistencia, aceptó, nerviosamente y sintió como la lengua y la cálida saliva de Finn se adentraban rápidamente en su boca, recorriendo todas las cavidades y ella no se quedó atrás, su lengua también empezó a entrar lentamente en la cavidad de Finn, hasta que tuvo la suficiente confianza como para recorrer y probar el sabor de la boca de Finn, haciendo que este se pusiera como loco, intensificando aún más el beso, más íntimo.

Realmente, Finn lo habría estado disfrutando y Marceline también, pero ella sentía que faltaba algo, que era indescriptible y no tenía idea que era. De un momento a otro, ella recordó que Finn, tenía novia. Marceline volvió en sí y rápidamente se separó de los labios de Finn.

_-¿¡Pero que fue eso!?- Pensó Marceline, sorprendida._

_-Besé a Marcy, se sintió tan bien… ¿¡Pero qué demonios acabo de hacer!? ¡Estoy muerto!- Pensó Finn, totalmente sonrojado y nervioso. Marceline era su amiga y él la había besado, había estado esperando tanto tiempo para probar sus dulces labios, quizá era por pura curiosidad o talvez se habría sentido atraído. _

-Pero, Marcy... ¿A-acaso no te gustó?- Preguntó Finn, sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

- N-no es eso, F-finn. T-tú estás con la chiclosa- Respondió Marceline, consiguiendo una expresión melancólica de parte del héroe.

- M-marceline...La DP y yo... T-terminamos- Replicó Finn, con la voz quebrada. Marceline estaba sorprendida.

_-¿T-Terminaron?- Pensó Marceline, aún sorprendida,_ _notó la voz quebrada de Finn y se arrepintió de haber mencionado a la DP._

-Finn..., lo siento, yo no quise hacerte sentir mal...- Dijo Marceline, apenada.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. E-ella me dejó….- Dijo Finn, mientras que sus ojos se inundaban.

_-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! A veces me pregunto... ¿¡Qué rayos es lo que quiere Bonnibel!? ¿Por qué le hace esto a Finn?- Pensaba Marceline, un poco enojada._

-¿T-te dejó?- Preguntó Marceline, en voz baja.

-Me dijo que se había cansado de mí y que no quería volver a verme. La busqué por todas partes, en el dulce reino, en el bosque, las afueras de Ooo, pero no la encontré- Respondió Finn, con la voz melancólica mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. Marceline vio esto y lo abrazó.

-Finn, por favor, no llores...- Le dijo Marceline, suplicante, mientras que Finn le correspondía el abrazo.

-Lo siento, Marcy...- Susurró Finn, secándose los ojos. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, un silencio terriblemente incómodo.

-Marceline...- Susurró Finn, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué pasa, Finn?-

-Perdón, por lo de hace un rato...No sé…, no sé qué me pasó- Dijo Finn, con las mejillas sonrojadas recordando lo sucedido.

-N-no te preocupes, Finn, de hecho fue..., fue lindo- Dijo Marceline, apenada y también ruborizándose.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó Finn, sorprendido por la respuesta de la vampira.

-Pues...sí- Respondió ella, en voz baja y sonrojada. Finn solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Amigos?- Preguntó la vampira, con voz alegre.

-Amigos- Respondió el humano, de la misma forma.

-Y... ¿Dónde está el pulgoso?- Preguntó Marceline, curiosa. Observando alrededor de la casa.

-¡Oh, Jake! Se fue de vacaciones con Arcoíris. Él volverá en unos días- Respondió Finn -Marcy..., te extrañe mucho...-

-Yo también, Finn. Tengo que decirte algo….- Dijo Marceline, en un tono un poco triste.

-Dime, Marcy- Replicó Finn -¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Es una mala noticia?- Preguntó el héroe, impaciente, al notar la expresión triste de la vampira.

-Finn…, yo me iré de Ooo- Al oír estas palabras, a Finn se le derrumbó toda la alegría de volver a ver a Marceline, ya que, si ella se mudaba iba a ser lo mismo que cuando se fue a vivir con su padre, no la volvería a ver más y la extrañaría mucho.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero adónde irás?- Preguntó Finn, sorprendido y triste.

-En un par de días me iré a la Tierra de Aaa…- Respondió Marceline, en voz baja.

-¿La Tierra de Aaa?-

-Sí, yo tampoco conocía ese lugar, de hecho no me preocupo mucho porque no queda muy lejos de aquí y puedo venir de visita cuando quiera- Replicó la vampira, en un tono más relajado.

-¡Es un alivio!- Exclamó Finn, soltando un suspiro de alivio consiguiendo una sonrisa de Marceline.

-Y…. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Ooo?- Preguntó el humano.

-Mmm…, quizá una semana- Respondió la vampira.

-Tan poco tiempo….- Susurró Finn, lo suficientemente alto como para que Marceline lo escuchara.

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos quiero pasar esta semana contigo- Dijo Marceline, sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿C-conmigo?- Cuestionó Finn, sonrojándose levemente.

-Claro, no hay nada mejor que ir de aventura con mi héroe favorito de pacotilla- Respondió Marceline, con voz graciosa.

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Qué hora es?- Exclamó Finn, alegre

-¡Hora de aventura!- Exclamó Marceline, de la misma forma.

Los dos salieron rápidamente de la casa y se dirigieron a buscar una aventura o algún monstruo con quién combatir, pasearon por todo Ooo, incluyendo el dulce reino, los bosques, cuevas, el reino helado y muchos lugares más, jugaron con BMO, fueron a comer fresas, pelearon contra duendes, recordaron viejos tiempos, etc. En fin, se divirtieron mucho y Marceline no podría estar más contenta disfrutando la semana que tenía con su mejor amigo. Pero, los dos no olvidarían el apasionado beso que habían disfrutado.

Y así pasaron los días, Marceline ya tenía que irse a la tierra de Aaa, por lo que se dirigió hacia la casa de Finn para despedirse.

-Toc…toc-

-Hola Marcy- Finn abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Marceline.

-Hola Finn- Saludó la vampira, con voz calmada.

-Finn, ya es hora de irme…-Dijo Marceline, melancólica. Finn al oír esto la abrazó sorpresivamente, haciendo que Marceline se sonrojara.

-No te vayas, Marcy….-Le susurró y sintió como la vampira le correspondió el abrazo.

-Lo siento…., yo…. Solo vine a despedirme- Respondió ella, mientras que de sus hermosos ojos rojos brotaban lágrimas. Finn casi nunca había visto a Marceline débil y menos llorando.

-No llores, por favor… ¿Vendrás a visitarme, verdad?- Preguntó Finn, sin separarse de ella.

-Claro que lo haré- Respondió la vampiresa, con la voz quebrada, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas.

-Tenía planeado una fiesta sorpresa de despedida, pero, tú sabes que Jake es el rey de las fiestas y yo….-Dijo Finn, tratando de animar a Marceline. Pero fue sorprendido por un beso en la mejilla de parte de la vampira, haciendo que el humano hiciera notar un leve sonrojo.

-Finn, si tus fiestas son malas o aburridas no me importa, me alegro de haber pasado tiempo contigo esta semana en Ooo- Dijo Marceline, en voz baja y alegre.

-Marcy, tengo algo para ti. Ahora vuelvo- Dijo Finn, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se iba corriendo hacía su habitación. Marceline lo vio irse, intrigada.

-Ya volví- Dijo Finn, escondiendo un objeto detrás de él.

-¿Qué es, Finn?- Preguntó Marceline, curiosa, observando el extraño objeto.

-Ábrelo- Dijo Finn, entregándole un pequeño cofre a Marceline. La vampira lo abrió, curiosamente y se encontró con un brillante y hermoso rubí.

-Es muy bello…..-Dijo Marceline, sorprendida por el bonito obsequio.

-En una aventura, tuve que pelear dentro de una mina, cuando iba de salida logré ver el brillo del rubí y… me recordó a ti, es por eso que quiero dártelo…..- Dijo Finn, mientras jugaba nervioso con sus dedos y levemente sonrojado.

-Gracias Finn, eres mi mejor amigo- Dijo Marceline, dándole a Finn un beso en mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara más.

-_Mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo….- Estas palabras resonaban en la mente del héroe._

_-_Bueno ya es hora de irme, te extrañaré mucho….- Se despidió Marceline, tomó su maleta de mano y su bajo-hacha y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Marcy!- Gritó Finn.

-¿Qué sucede, Finn?- Preguntó Marceline, volviendo la cabeza.

-Marcy, yo…..déjame ayudarte con eso- Dijo Finn, cargando la maleta de la vampira. –Gracias- Marceline y Finn salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la frontera de Ooo.

-Aquí es, gracias por traerme, Finn- Dijo Marceline, triste.

-No fue nada. Marceline….ven a visitarme más a menudo- Dijo Finn, un poco melancólico y le entregó su maleta.

-Lo haré- Respondió la bella vampira, dándole un último abrazo, el cual el héroe correspondió.

-Adiós Finn…..- Dijo Marceline, en voz baja. -Adiós Marcy….- Dijo Finn, viéndola preparándose para partir.

-T-te quiero…- Susurró Finn, con tristeza, pensando que ella no lo habría escuchado.

-Yo también Finn….- Respondió Marceline, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Finn la oyera. Entonces, la vampira emprendió el vuelo hacia la Tierra de Aaa, su nuevo hogar, en el cual debía adaptarse. El viaje hacia la Tierra de Aaa no duró mucho y Marceline llegó en unas pocas horas.

-¡Al fin llegué!- Exclamó Marceline, viendo el letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos a la Tierra de Aaa". Bueno, esto no es muy diferente a Ooo, de hecho, es bastante parecido, iré a explorar- Dijo Marceline y con su bajo-hacha y maleta en mano se adentró en Aaa.

Su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta que Aaa era idéntico a Ooo, creyó estar alucinando, pero no, era la realidad. Fue al bosque y este era similar al que había en Ooo.

-¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó Marceline, pero nadie respondió.

-Pero ¿qué rayos es esto? Se supone que estoy en Aaa no en Ooo ¿será que estuve caminando en círculos? No, no es posible vi claramente que el letrero decía: "Bienvenidos a la Tierra de Aaa"- Se dijo Marceline -Pero….., ahora que lo pienso, quedarme aquí no será tan malo. Después de todo, si hay un bosque igual al de Ooo, supongo que debe haber un Dulce Reino. ¡Oh, esto será divertido!- Dijo la vampira, con una sonrisa.

Marceline voló y empezó mirar todo el paisaje, todo, absolutamente todo era igual, el viaje iba bien hasta que….

-¡Ah!, ¿¡pero con qué demonios choqué!?- Exclamó Marceline, frotándose la cabeza por el golpe que recibió.

-¡Hey, tú!-

-¿Eh?- Se preguntó Marceline.

-¡Sí, tú! ¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez!- Exclamó una voz burlona y relajada.

-¿¡Qué tenga más cuidado!? ¡Para empezar, fue él, el que me chocó!- Exclamó Marceline, enojada.

-Jajaja- Se burlaba el extraño sujeto alto, de piel pálida, atractivo y de cabello oscuro, mientras se alejaba volando.

-¿Pero quién rayos era él?- Se preguntó Marceline mientras se dirigía hacia lo que debía ser el Duce Reino.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 2 =)**

**Espero y les haya gustado, disculpen los errores de ortografía (acepto todo tipo de críticas, pero sin groserías, por favor)**

**Bye, hasta el próximo capitulo :3**

**Un Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
